


Married to the devil incarnate

by KrazyForKurtbastian



Category: Glee, Sebastian Smythe - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Name Calling, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyForKurtbastian/pseuds/KrazyForKurtbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb's husband has to pay when he taunts him at work with explicit photographs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married to the devil incarnate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My best friend Annette91](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+best+friend+Annette91).



> We all know my OTP. Enjoy folks :)

"Daddy's home!" Sebastian announced slamming the front door of his Beverly Hills mansion and strutting arrogantly across the marble floor of his grand foyer to the library. "What have I told you about sending me dick pics when I'm in a meeting with my companies biggest client?"

"Not to," his husband greeted him with a sassy eye roll and a smirk. "But how else will you know how much I want you?"

"Do you find it amusing that I was presenting to Adam Lambert with a massive boner?" Sebastian tried to sound stern.

"I think it's fucking hot," Seb husband's chuckled. "I bet he was practically drooling."

Sebastian shook his head, eyefucking his partner's naked body. He was gorgeous, flawless pale skin, long muscular lines. Even after five years of marriage he never failed to take Seb's breath away. "You're fucking hot," Seb murmured appreciatively. "Now down on your knees bitch. It's time for you to pleasure me."

Seb watched as his man obediently dropped to his knees on the polished marble floor. "Touch yourself for me," Seb demanded, moaning softly as he palmed himself through his own suit pants. 

"Like this?" The shorter man asked gripping his long rigid cock in a tight fist and tugging it in slow even strokes.

"Fuck yes," Sebastian nodded undoing his suit pants and stepping out of them as they fell to floor. He stepped forward and gripped his lover by the hair tilting his head back slightly until they locked eyes. "You want to taste me don't you my little whore?"

"More than anything," his pretty partner agreed letting his soft pink lips drop open. Sebastian ceased the opportunity and thrust deeply in. He moaned, gripping the hair in his hands tighter as his husband worked him over magically with his hot wet mouth. 

"You love that, don't you slut?" Seb moaned his eyes rolling back in his head as he bottomed out in his partner's throat. His willing husband moaned in agreement swallowing around him several times.

"That's enough," Seb pulled out. "After what you did today you don't get to taste my cum my pretty one."

"But..." the other man protested. "I want..."

"I want to cum in my husband's beautiful tight ass," Sebastian cut him off, kicking off his shoes and taking a seat on the Chesterfield sofa by the window. He removed his shirt and jacket then stroked himself roughly watching as his man crawled seductively across the floor to him on hands and knees. "You're fucking beautiful bitch," he moaned.

"I'm all yours," his husband reminded him licking his lips.

"I'm the luckiest man alive," Sebastian smiled affectionately reaching for the hands of the man he loved more than anything he'd ever loved in his entire life. 

Soft smooth hands gripped his tight and Seb pulled his precious husband up into his lap. "Ride me," he commanded.

His husband nodded eagerly, lifting himself up in Sebastian's lap and lowering himself slowly down onto Sebastian's generous length with a howling moan.

"Fuck," Sebastian whined. "After all the hours I've spent pounding your slutty hole how are you still as fucking tight as a virgin?"

"Have you fucked a lot of virgins?" The man bantered back, biting into Seb's neck as he began to ride him earnestly.

"For some reason my cock only likes you my little temptress," Seb grinned, thrusting his hips up roughly.

The talking ceased after that. Sebastian gripped his lover's ass and their moans and screams of ecstasy filled their multi storey estate as they fucked hard, biting and clawing at one another's skin.

As Seb felt his climax approach he took his partner's huge cock in his fist and jerked him off with a skilled hand. "Cum for me," Seb whimpered desperately. "Show me how good I am for you."

"Oh baby you're so good for me," his partner roared as he threw his head back and throbbed in Sebastian's fist, painting his abs with his thick white release.

Seb smiled appreciatively, running a single finger through the glorious mess and stealing himself a taste before his own screaming climax, deep inside his beautiful husband, over took him.

"You are magnificent," Seb sighed happily as he returned from the heavens to planet earth.

"Thank you," his partner grinned back, now finally kissing him hello. "That was hot but you could have let me swallow for you. You know we both love that."

"I needed to fuck you," Sebastian reminded his man.

"You always need to fuck me," he chuckled.

"Those pics were so hot," Seb licked his lips. "I swear I married the devil incarnate. Who would do that?"

"I would," he wiggled his eyebrows chuckling.

"Of course," Seb laughed kissing his husband deeply.

"I love you," he mumbled breathlessly against Seb's lips when he eventually pulled back.

"I love you too Kurt Hummel-Smythe," Seb smiled fondly rolling them both over and pinning Kurt to the sofa cushions. "Round 2?"

"Yes please," Kurt nodded. "And this time it's my turn to top."

**Author's Note:**

> If you pictured Kurt right from the start I love you eternally. If you didn't then you've devastated me :'( because who else would Seb need so desperately???


End file.
